yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 159
Episode Summary Jaden finds out from Banner that Atticus knew who Yusuke was and tries to question him. Alexis is shocked to see that Jaden would question Atticus when he wasn't well. Atticus decides to duel Jaden while wearing Nightshroud's mask to help find out about happened. During the duel Atticus refuses to stop until he recovers the memories that he's looking for despite that risk he's putting himself. He's able to find that he did know Yusuke, and that he followed him into the Abandoned Dorm, during which Yusuke disappears and traps Atticus in another world where Atticus has to use Nightshroud's power to survive. Jaden defeats Atticus after this, and Alexis reprimands him for putting her brother in danger until she finds that the duel was his idea and not Jaden's. After this, Yusuke appears, and Jaden reveals out that this Yusuke is really a card spirit called Honest. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position and sets a card. Nightshroud's Turn *Summons "Red-Eyes B. Chick" (800/500) in Attack Position and activates its effect, sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand, also in Attack Position. *Activates "Inferno Fire Blast"; since Nightshroud controls a "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", he can deal damage to Jaden equal to his selected "Red-Eyes B. Dragon's" original ATK (Jaden: 1600 LP), but Nightshroud cannot attack with the selected "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". *Then, he tributes his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to summon his "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000), again, in Attack Position. *"Darkness Dragon's" effect activates, gaining 300 extra ATK for every Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard. With "Red-Eyes B. Chick" and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in his Graveyard, its ATK becomes 3000. *Attacks and destroys Jaden's "Clayman" with his "Darkness Dragon". *Since a monster he controlled was destroyed in battle, Jaden can activates his set card, "Hero Signal". Now, he can summon an "Elemental Hero" from his hand or Deck, as long as it is Level 4 or below. He chooses "Bubbleman" (800/1200), who appears in Defense Position. *With "Bubbleman" as the only card Jaden controls on the field, he draws 2 cards with its effect. (NOTE: the effect of the real "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only be used when it's the only card the player controls while his hand is empty.) *Nightshroud sets a card to end his turn. Jaden's Turn *Equips the Equip Spell "Grade Sword" to "Bubbleman", which increases its ATK by 300 (ATK: 1100); also, if the equipped monster would be tributed to summon a Warrior monster, "Grade Sword" allows that monster to be treated as a Double Tributer. And, as such, he immediately tributes his equipped "Bubbleman" and summons his "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. *equips his "Neos" with "Neos Force", which raises its ATK by 800 (ATK: 3300) and allows "Neos" to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a monster it destroys in battle, but during the End Phase, "Neos Force" must return to Jaden's Deck. *Attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" with his "Neos" (Nighshroud: 3700 LP). This activates "Neos Force's" first effect, as Nightshroud now takes damage equal to his "Darkness Dragon's" ATK (Nightshroud: 700 LP) *But then, Nightshroud activates "Red-Eyes Spirit". Since a "Red-Eyes" monster he controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he can summon that same monster back to the field, ignoring the summoning conditions. "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" returns to the field and its ATK returns to 3000, since 2 Dragons are still in his Graveyard. *Now that it is the End Phase of Jaden's turn, "Neos Force's" second effect activates, removing itself from the field and shuffling back into his Deck. Nightshroud's Turn *Attacks and destroys Jaden's "Neos" with his "Darkness Dragon" (Jaden: 1100 LP) and sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates "Convert Contact". Since he controls no cards on the field, he sends Neo-Spacians "Flare Scarab" (from his hand) and "Air Hummingbird" (from his deck) to the Graveyard. In exchange, he draws 2 cards from his Deck. *Activates "O - Oversoul" and re-summons his "Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard. *Activates "Elemental Storm", choosing "Neos" for its effect. "Neos" cannot attack this turn, but in exchange, Jaden can destroy one monster his opponent controls, as long as its original ATK is less than "Neos's". He targets "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (since its original ATK was 2400). *However, Nightshroud activates "Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus" and equips it to his "Darkness Dragon". Now it is immune to the effects of Spell Cards that designate a target, so Jaden's "Elemental Storm" is negated. *Jaden sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Nightshroud's Turn *Since his Darkness Dragon is still equipped with its Reflector Armor, Nightshroud can tribute it and Special Summon his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in Attack Position. (NOTE: the real Darkness Metal Dragon can only be Special Summoned by removing from play one Dragon-Type Monster the player controls.) *Activates his Darkness Metal Dragon's effect: it gains 400 extra ATK for every Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard. (With 3 Dragons currently present, its ATK is 4000). (NOTE: the real Darkness Metal Dragon does not have this effect.) *Attacks Neos with his Darkness Metal Dragon, but Jaden activates Hero's Guard, removing Elemental Hero Bubbleman from play; this allows him to halve the damage to his Life Points, prevent Neos's destruction, and draw 1 card from his Deck (Jaden: 350 LP). Jaden's Turn *Activates "Contact Soul" and selects "Elemental Hero Neos" for its effect, intending to summon his "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole". *However, Nightshroud activates his "Darkness Metal Dragon's" effect, discarding "Cave Dragon" from his hand to negate and destroy "Contact Soul". (NOTE: the real "Darkness Metal Dragon" does not have this effect.) With another Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard, "Darkness Metal Dragon's" ATK rises another 400 points, to 4400. *Activates "Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms". Now, depending on the card he declares (Monster, Spell, or Trap), up to 5 of the declared card in both players' Graveyards will be removed from play; he removes the the only 5 cards ("Red-Eyes B. Chick", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", "Cave Dragon" and "Inferno Fire Blast") in Nightshroud's Graveyard from play. Since Dragons are no longer in Nightshroud's Graveyard, his "Darkness Metal Dragon's" ATK returns to its original 2800 ATK. *Activates "Neo Space", raising his "Neos's" ATK by 500 (ATK: 3000). *Activates "H - Heated Heart", increasing "Neos's ATK by another 500, to 3500. Also, until the end of this turn, when his "Neos" battles a monster with lower DEF than its ATK, the difference is dealt to Nightshroud as Battle Damage. *Attacks with "Neos" and destroys Nightshroud's "Darkness Metal Dragon" (Nightshroud: 0 LP) to win the duel. Final Result Atticus becomes himself again, and remembers that Yusuke Fujiwara had originally awakened Nightshroud. Featured Cards * Elemental Hero Clayman * Red-Eyes B. Chick * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Inferno Fire Blast * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Red-Eyes Spirit * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Today's Strongest Card) * Cave Dragon * Hero Signal * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Neos * Neos Force * Convert Contact * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * O - Oversoul * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Neo Space * H - Heated Heart Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes